A Day To Ourselves
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: It's another day of spending time with each other at Alejandro's house and the two aim to enjoy it to its fullest. But might one little pest show up to ruin it all? Mostly fluff :3


**Pure, shameless fluff, that's what this is. As scary as that is, it's true. I have fallen victim to the fluff bunny. It's Heather and Alejandro's fault dang it! I needed to do something with them and couldn't think of a good one-shot plot, so...FLUFF! But anyway, just a cute thing with little actual plot and only mild conflict. Basically, it's different from anything else in my collection. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

It was Saturday again, the day they hung out with one another in some way that made them content at the time. She was coming over to his house this time so they could come up with a plan and he could hardly wait. She always came up with something interesting and when she didn't he had a good time arguing about it. And he hoped today would be no different.

So she came walking through his door at the scheduled time, like always, wearing an oddly normal getup of her pinkish tank top and short tan skirt. Nevertheless she was beautiful as always. Her dark eyes sparkled unusually bright, black hair which had been let down swaying gently as she went, and smug smile bringing a smile to his own lips.

"What's wrong?" Alejandro poked fun as he rose up off the couch to meet her. "Run out of clothes this week or something?"

Heather rolled her eyes at him as she scoffed, "Very funny, but no. I just wanted to have a simple day for once. Nothing to over the top."

Alejandro snorted at this. "Are you serious?" He shook his head faintly in the negative. "You never want 'just a normal day'."

Heather glared lightly at him, placing her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean?" she growled, brows raised.

Alejandro shrugged. "Just what I said." He took a step closer, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. "You're much more extravagant."

Heather smirked up at him, eyes locked with his as she placed a hand on his chest. "I guess you don't know me as well as you think." She teased lustfully.

Alejandro smirked right back, a brow raised. "Oh? Then what else is there to Miss Secret over here?"

Heather traced her finger up his neck until her finger was up at his lips where she lifted it to lightly tap him on the nose. "Now where's the fun in telling those secrets?" she giggled.

"Fun for you or fun for me?" He chuckled. "Cause I can definitely say knowing your deepest darkest secret would be very useful."

"I'm sure it would be." She grinned, moving her face closer so that they were an inch apart. "But that's a no-no." She wagged a finger at him.

He flashed her a smile of equal pleasure, moving his free hand up to her cheek to caress it gently. "Darn." He said with obvious indifference. All he was concerned about was tasting those sweet lips no more than an inch from his. Yet he could not be allowed such a pleasure without her initiating it, for to them it was a sign of submission, that you needed them more than they needed you.

Heather was growing impatient for him to give in, but she wasn't about to make the move. After all, she wasn't the weak one in this relationship. He needed her much more than she needed him. "But I will say I am one hell of a gymnast." She purred.

Alejandro's eyes widened ever so slightly, quickly becoming normal again. "I'd like to see that." Come on, come on, a kiss, just one kiss. Still, he held back.

Heather's desires were growing more profound as the moments slipped by, but she didn't slip up. Instead she moved a hand up on top of his. "You might." She muttered simply. "If you play your cards right."

"Nice." He chuckled, crushing his lips against hers despite himself. They tasted of cherry, her lips that is. Still one thought pounded in his head, he was weak. Yes, he admitted it, but around her it wasn't the same weakness as with people like his brother. With her his weakness made him feel as if he mattered, it gave him someone to connect with. And if that was the cost of her love then he'd gladly pay it.

Heather kissed back fiercely, her other hand shooting up to wrap around his neck and drag him even nearer so that their bodies were pressed together. She loved his body heat, it was one of the things she missed when she was away from him.

His hand slipped from beneath hers down to her waist, holding on tightly as he kissed her with as much passion as was in his being, his eyes closed to further enjoy the moment.

Neither really wanted it to end, this bliss they had when they kissed like this, but they knew just as well that it had to at one point. So this time around Heather was the one to do so. She wrenched her lips from his, keeping her head positioned so her lips were back a few inches from him.

Alejandro let out a soft sound as he felt emptiness where her luscious lips had been, his eyes opening to see where she now stood. "Mi Amor?" he breathed.

She smiled warmly up at him. "Wouldn't want to use up all the flame at the start would we?" This was her way of telling him she was more interested in figuring out what they were going to do for today.

Alejandro sighed softly to himself. "Fine." He released her, stepping away. "Then what do you want to do?" he crossed his arms over his chest, a slight frown present.

Heather loved how he looked when he was annoyed; it always made her smile despite herself. "Nothing much." She shrugged, taking his hand in hers to appease him some and take him over to sit on the couch with her. "I just want to watch a few movies."

Alejandro instinctively let out a loud snort as he settled on the couch by her side. "Really?" he laughed. "That's your grand plan?" he held his head as he chortled.

Heather narrowed her eyes into slits, shooting daggers at him. "What's wrong with that?" she grumbled, letting go of his hand as both punishment and so that she could cross her arms.

He waved his hands in front of himself, still chuckling lightly. "Nothing, nothing at all." He paused, smirking as he thought to add, "Except that it's totally lame."

"That's it!" she jumped on him, sending him backwards to lie flat on the couch so she could pin him down, hands gripping his shoulders on both sides.

Alejandro grunted softly, smirking up at her with amusement. He rather liked it when she took up the dominate position for a spell. Although, he'd never verbalized this.

"Now." She said, leaning in close to his face, her hair falling over her face some as she did so. "You're gonna watch some movies, and you're gonna like it." She sounded seriously angry for a moment before a bright smile spread across her face.

Alejandro chuckled, leaning up some to place a gentle kiss on his lips before laying back.

Heather blinked a couple times at him, slightly confused. He didn't usually hand out kisses so freely considering it was weakness. She figured he must have been especially happy to see her today. "You wuss." She snorted.

"Oh, yeah?" But for once he didn't mind the accusation. "If I really were a wuss I wouldn't have such a kickass girl lying on top of me." He grinned wickedly.

That was such an Al compliment, Heather thought to herself. Just ask him to come up with a nice thing to say that wasn't all mushy. And that was one of the many reasons she loved him. "I just make you a little less wussy." She corrected, laughing softly.

"Then I must apologize for ruining your completely perfect image with my presence." He countered, pulling her face down to him this time to kiss her more fiercely than he had a minute before.

Heather rejoiced in the feeling of his soft lips, letting her hold on his shoulders loosen and then slip down to his chest where they so liked to go to. Although she had to admit it was much nicer without the shirt.

As if he were reading her mind he raised a brow, chiding, "Would you prefer it if I were to remove my shirt?"

Heather found herself blushing noticeably. "W-What?"

He shrugged. "You know, so you'll be more comfortable."

Heather's eyes remained wide as she struggled to find words that weren't completely swooning. "How will that make me more comfortable?" She came up with, stifling a moan of longing.

He smirked. "It'd just seem more natural." He tried a different route. "That's what you were going for with staying here, right?" It was a task to keep from laughing as he said this.

She tried her best to resist the easy opening he was giving her, allowing it to be all in the name of atmosphere rather than because she loved him for it. But she couldn't help it, she gave in. "Yes." She sighed in dreamy defeat. "It would be best."

Alejandro snickered to himself as he rose up from underneath Heather into a sitting position before pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it down on the floor.

Heather slid off of him easily, trying not to stare as his bare chest was revealed to her.

"Natural enough for you?" he poked, showing off his pecks with no shame.

Heather's blush darkened. "Yes." She breathed, not able to think up anything more fitting.

Alejandro chuckled, lifting his legs up and laid them across the stretch of the couch beneath Heather before raising his arms up above his head to use them as cushions. "Now what was it about movies?"

Heather shook her head faintly in the negative. "I don't know." She said without thinking, stretching herself out across him, her chin resting on her flat hands right at the top of his chest.

"Now if only I could get you to lose your top so easily." He teased.

Heather snorted, half snapping out of her daze. "Not on your life."

Alejandro grinned devilishly. "Too bad." A pause. "Then again…a good kiss is just as well." He moved one arm from beneath his head over to her chin, tipping her face up to him so he could kiss her for the umpteenth time today. Honestly he was surprised she hadn't gotten tired of it.

Heather kissed back in a much gentler fashion this time around, feeling like it would show a sweeter side of herself that she was reluctant to show nine out of ten times.

Unfortunately they weren't as alone as they thought previously. At that moment Alejandro's older brother Jose came wandering into the living room, a smug smile on his face and arms crossed. "I see you brought your prize home to stay this time around." He pestered, thinking to add, "And that's the only prize of yours around here."

Alejandro's eyes caught fire at the sound of his brother's voice and more so the words which spewed from him mouth. And he forced himself to break away from the kiss, sitting propped on an elbow so as to see over the couch with Heather still sitting on him. "She's not a prize!" Alejandro snapped. "Unlike you, I don't go through women like toys. They're more than that to me."

Jose laughed out loud. "You only say that because you can't get anyone to care about you. You don't have any real skills to show for that attract women."

Alejandro felt as if his face was turning deep red he was so steamed. "Yeah! And I suppose what you do is so much better!" He barked.

Jose smirked wickedly. "At least I can pick up a woman like a true Burromuerto." His tone held an edge, daring his brother to try and best him.

Alejandro's mouth twitched uncontrollably, his usually calm demeanor slipping from him faster than one would fall from a cliff. "You're a piece of work! You know that! And I **hate** you!"

Heather stared sadly at Alejandro, finally speaking up. "Al-" She tried to say.

"Don't!" he snapped sharply, eyes ablaze.

Heather scowled darkly at him now, not liking how he was shoving her out of this battle. She was just as capable, if not more so, of fighting his stupid brother. She hated that he didn't see that.

Jose rolled his eyes. "You sure seem to care about her." He taunted cruelly. "Cutting her off like that is so sweet."

"Shut up!" He shrieked. "Just get out of here! I don't want to deal with your shit!" Alejandro bit back harshly.

Jose snorted lightly, mostly ignoring his brother as he moved closer to the couch to lean over and touch Heather's cheek with his hand. "And why such a beautiful girl would want anything to do with my little brat brother is beyond me." His eyes flickered to Alejandro before coming back to her. "You deserve so much better."

Alejandro sucked in a sharp breath, quaking with fury. "Don't touch her!" he snarled.

Heather growled under her breath as she tried to pull away from him, but mostly failed.

Jose didn't let either of their reactions deter him. He reached out his hand further, caressing her cheek with his fingers like she knew Alejandro did so often. Had he got it from him perhaps? "I'd show you what it really means to be loved." He purred.

Heather looked over at Alejandro, hating how helpless he was. But then she had an idea, one that made her smirk darkly. "Really?" She purred right back, attempting to reach unnoticed over near Alejandro's feet to grab the item that sat there. "Sounds…nice."

Alejandro felt his heart fall down into his stomach, being slowly eaten away at with every word spoken and every movement these two made. He was absolutely miserable, tears welling in his eyes to surprise him. He rarely ever cried anymore. In fact…he couldn't remember a time in the last five years where he had.

"It is." He assured her, not paying a lick of attention to her at this point. All Jose could think of was torturing his baby brother until he'd rather be dead than in this room with him and as such he stared intently at him. "To be with someone who isn't a complete loser in every aspect is pure bliss. That's something Al here could never prove."

"Maybe..." she started, leaning closer to him, "…It'd be fun to see what you could do…" she trailed off, taking a firm hold on the object and dragged it back toward her.

Alejandro couldn't stand this! What was Heather doing? Didn't she love him? Or was it all just a game…just like back on the show…?

"All you have to do is kiss me." He tempted, leaning in toward her as she had him.

"Yeah, it'd be fun..." And her expression transformed from dreamy to unimaginably pissed in less than a second as she slammed the remote she held into the side of his head. "About as fun as hell!" She snarled.

Jose stumbled back, barely able to keep his balance as she held his head and his world spun before his eyes. "Damn it."

"Selfish ass!" she spat. "I would **never** screw around with the likes of you! You worthless piece of shit!" A pause. "And I don't know what possessed you into thinking I'd leave Alejandro, but you need a reality check!" She chucked the remote back at him, hitting him on the forehead.

"Damn tease." Jose grumbled, turning to leave before he thought to add something toward Alejandro. "Not that I need her to be better than you." He snickered. "Because, no matter what, anything you have I have a better version of."

"Move it!" Heather snapped.

Jose rolled his eyes, trekking away.

"Yeah! You better get out of here! Loser!" Once she saw him turn to go back up the stairs she sighed heavily, looking back at Alejandro with a disheartened expression. "Well…at least he's gone now."

Alejandro immediately looked away from her down at the floor, a cold expression on his face.

Heather frowned deeply, thinking to lay a hand on his cheek. Isn't that good?" she prodded. "Huh?"

Alejandro still refused to speak. He just wasn't feeling it anymore. His brother was right; he wasn't good enough to be called a Burromuerto and he'd never be any better than him. He was pathetic.

Heather puffed her lower lip out in annoyance as she stared him down and tried to think of how to snap him out of this. "Come on." She whined sweetly. "Let's vote on movies." She hopped off of him, standing as she pulled at him arm.

Alejandro only bothered to glance over at where she gripped his arm and then dully up at her face before going back to completely ignoring her.

Heather groaned in irritation, letting go to go over and dig through the stacks of movies with undue haste and anger. "Here." She said in false happiness, shoving three movies back into his face. "Titanic, Jaws, and Final Destination. Which one?"

Alejandro slouched back down as he had been before Jose showed up. Only now he was missing Heather and his perky attitude and he honestly didn't care if he got either back or not.

Heather half screamed, slamming all the movies down hard on the floor as she cried, "That's it! I'm tired of you letting your brother push you around! I'm tired of this pity act! And I'm tired of you letting it ruin our day! Suck it up!"

Alejandro cringed some in reaction, sucking in a soft breath as he turned his head slowly toward her.

Heather took a firm hold of the back of his head and shoved it forward to press her forehead hard against his. "Got it?" she hissed. "Otherwise I might take back any praises I've ever given you in the past. I might even have to label you a baby."

Without thinking Alejandro fiercely shoved her off of him, barely caring as she hit the floor.

Heather growled with anger and impressment as she glared up at him.

Alejandro looked down at her in the same manner as he rose to his feet, towering high above her and started to walk away.

Heather's eyes widened and she quickly went to act, swinging her legs around to knock Alejandro clean off his feet.

Alejandro fell hard on his butt, grunting lightly on impact. None of this made his glower aimed at her change in the least nor did it keep him from jumping on her. He pinned her down much like she had him earlier only with much less playfulness. "Say it again." He dared.

Heather clenched her fists tight, scowling fiercely up into his angry emerald eyes. "Baby." But even as she grew increasingly annoyed by his antics she had to say it was interesting seeing him truly mad about something. As of recently he was more known for being cool, calm, and collected. Now if only she could get him to act this way toward Jose.

Alejandro shook with anger and mild hurt, unable to do anything more to her because he loved her too much to actually hurt her.

Heather hated being on the losing end of any type of activity, especially with a scuffle, so she licked him so as to stun him long enough for her to get the upper hand.

Alejandro was stunned as ever, eyes wide as bowling balls and mouth agape ever so slightly as he consequently loosened his hold on her.

As Heather felt herself become freer she took the opportunity to flip him over roughly so he lay flat on his back beneath her, the losing end.

Alejandro was startled by the fact she had so much power behind her and as she shot daggers into him with her lovely coal black eyes he felt his frustration die down, glower slipping from his expression.

Heather instantly noticed the change and allowed a slight smile to creep up on to her lips, grip on his arms becoming nonexistent. She even started snickering some.

Alejandro did as she did, laughing as he propped himself up on his elbows and lower arms to be closer to her face, her beautiful face.

"Alejandro…" she sighed, her legs which had been on top of his spreading out so they were pressed up against the outer sides of his legs. "It doesn't matter that you're not perfect. No one is."

Alejandro grimaced lightly as she went back to the moment where Jose had tormented him. Still, he tried not to let the feelings ruin this.

Heather saw he was uncomfortable with this and tried to get to the point quickly while still making this meaningful, one of the few times she'd ever do this. "But that shouldn't matter to you. What other's think, it's not important." She smiled softly at him. "Only those who love and care about you should impact your thoughts and feelings. They're the ones that matter."

"Oh?" he muttered, leaning up a little farther, his eyes regaining the once lost life. "Then who might they be?" He said playfully, a soft smile finding its way back to his face.

Heather showed a flash of teeth in her smile, shame and embarrassment gone for once as she tenderly cupped his face in her hands. "I know I don't say it enough, and it's weakness for us, but…I love you." She admitted, gently caressing his skin with her fingers to soothe him further as she leaned down, her nose sitting beside his they were so close. "I love you so much, Alejandro…and I don't care what your brother says. You are worth so much more to me than any guy in this world." A pause. "Jose won't ever change that."

She didn't know how long he had waited for her to say these words to him. Every day he'd hoped that all his moments of weakness would make her show a little weakness of her own, weakness enough to amount to all of his. And now she'd done it, and he couldn't be happier. "I love you too, Heather." He breathed shakily. "And I hope I won't ever have to let you go. You're my everything." He stared tenderly up into her eyes as she did to him all the while.

Heather felt tears in her eyes as he said this, a big cheesy grin spreading across her lips. "I'm glad." She whispered, locking her lips with his in a gentle yet simultaneously passionate manner.

Alejandro kissed her back the same, in a total state of bliss. Yes…this was what it meant to be happy.

And neither of them would give it away, not even for the world.

**Well, how goes the fluff? Was it not 'fluffy' enough to be a fluff? Just right? What? And most importantly, were they in character? I'd like to know. And although it would be fun to make this go one for a few chapters with nonsensical fluff, I don't see it happening. It'd take too much time, which I'm severely lacking as of late. I honestly shouldn't even have done this. But, what's done is done, so I hope you liked. Btw, the ending was slightly based on the pic 'Love' by schwarzekatze4 on deviantart. Review please! :D**


End file.
